One Vicious Cycle
by DanceDanceKakashi
Summary: [Shonen-Ai] SetoxJou - Hate turns into love but is their love enough to overturn the wheel of fate? Yugi may have unlocked the puzzle to release Yami but what secrets does he himself hold, and how do they play into Seto & Jou? [Incomplete]


I've tried to do my research into the Yu-Gi-Oh series and I hope I have my facts straight. However, I cannot exactly pin point where this story would take place since I haven't figured out what is revealed after the whole Battle City thing. So.. here is it.. my try at a fic.  
  
Chapter ONE  
  
"Seto!!"  
  
Before he had a chance to respond, a ball of fur landed on his chest and dug its claws in. Seto grabbed for the fur-ball and flung it as far away as possible.  
  
"Seto!" Mokuba panicked and ran towards the direction in which Seto had flung the kitten.  
  
Seto knelt down beside Mokuba and watched as his younger brother lifted the small animal into his arms and cradle it, checking to see if it was hurt. Good thing cats always land on their feet he thought with a sigh of relief. It wasn't that he didn't like animals, he just never had anything cute and cuddly as a child and quite frankly, he was petrified.  
  
Mokuba looked up with his big puppy dog eyes, "Can I keep her?" The kitten began squirming and poked its head out towards Seto as if to plead its case. What was most striking was that it was smaller than the size of his palm and had the largest blue eyes.  
  
"Since when did you want a pet?" Seto questioned.  
  
Mokuba ran his hands through the kitten's fur. A pet was the last thing on his mind but when he reached the front steps of the mansion, there she was. He took a look at the kitten currently in his arms, "She shouldn't be alone in this world without anyone to care for her."  
  
Seto watched as his brother smoothed over the kitten's fur once more, "You're right. No one should ever have to face the world alone."  
  
* * *  
  
"Jou! Honda yelled from his seat as he watched his best friend take a dive face first onto the linoleum floor.  
  
From the corner of his eyes, Yugi had seen Seto move his feet inconspicuously from underneath his seat. Things had escalated from bad to worse ever since Jou 'accidentally' dropped his drink onto Seto's laptop a week ago. At first they were only verbally attacking each other but as they neared the end of the week, the attacks were becoming more physical. Yugi had wanted to jump to Jou's defense numerous times but Yami had stopped him. He never went into details but merely stated that they would never resolve their issues unless they confronted them on their own. Yugi knew not to question Yami but to put his full trust in him.  
  
Jou was cursing up a storm until Seto got up and stopped right in front of him. He knelt down beside Jou and smirked, "You should really watch where you're going. One day you won't be so lucky as to land on the floor." With that, he got up and as he walked away he gave Jou a swift kick.  
  
No one dared say a word to the teacher when she returned. Seto had built quite a reputation at Domino High. There had been stories surrounding the expulsion of several students that had somehow inadvertently offended him. Considering that Seto was already a multi-millionaire and the CEO of one of the world's leading gaming technology corporations, there were several rumors swirling over why he remained in school.  
  
Seto had gotten the best of him this time, but Jou was determined to get him back. Problem was, he was all out of ideas and the only one idea left was just pummeling Seto to a bloody pulp. Guess that will have to do he thought.  
  
* * *  
  
Jou surveyed the crowded hallway filled with students rushing off to their after school clubs but he was only interested in finding one person. Amidst the masses, he was able to spot Seto's head above the rest. He made his way through the crowd and followed Seto into the boy's restroom.  
  
Making sure no one else was inside, Jou closed the door behind him and locked it shut with a soft click. His adrenaline was pumping and his heart was beginning to feel like it was trying to escape his body. There was no turning back now. He clenched his fists in anticipation and walked steadily over to the occupied stall.  
  
The stall door opened slowly as if Seto anticipated the ambush he was about to receive. Once he stepped foot outside the stall, Jou's fist connected with his face full force. He stumbled a bit before he regained his composure. Seto stood up straight and bored his eyes into Jou's. The height advantage alone would intimidate anyone else but Jou was blinded by fury. Before he had another chance to take a swing, Seto managed to knee him in the stomach doubling him over onto his knees. Jou tried his hardest to keep himself from collapsing onto the floor but within a split second, Seto's knee found its way to his face. Seto used Jou's position to his advantage. Placing a foot on Jou's shoulder, Seto dug his heels in.  
  
"You're such a loser. You're a pathetic excuse for a human being." Seto spat out.  
  
Jou struggled from beneath him but the spot Seto had his foot on was the exact spot his father had been working on. He clenched his teeth to keep from screaming, the pain was excruciating and was slowly shooting towards every inch of his body.  
  
Seto was filled with anger. No one ever dared pick a fight with him. That was until he met Jou. What got him the most was that Jou had caught him off guard. He had anticipated Jou's next move, but this was not it. He hated being wrong and ripped into Jou, "You're a filthy mutt! A mongrel not worthy to even be at the bottom of my shoe. You deserve what you get at home. Maybe your father's trying to beat some sense into you!" Seto dug his heel in with an anger he had never felt before. "A worthless piece of trash. You can't get rid of it but you sure can make everyday all the more enjoyable watching it slowly wither away."  
  
Seto smiled. Things shifted under his control and it felt good. He would never live it down if the mutt had gotten the best of him. Seto took a look down and noticed a trace of defeat. Jou was no longer squirming about but lying there passively and unlike the other times they fought, the fire in his eyes were out. Seto immediately lifted his foot off but even that didn't illicit any response from Jou.  
  
"Stupid mutt," Seto muttered as he walked out the bathroom.  
  
* * *  
  
Seto shifted uncomfortably in his seat. As he looked out the window at the passing scenery on his way to Kaiba Corp he noticed the bruise on his cheek. He reached up to touch it but flinched in pain. Jou had gotten one good shot and boy, did he make it count. However, there was the look in Jou's eyes he couldn't forget. There was something there haunting him.  
  
* * *  
  
Yugi noticed the indifference between Jou and Seto the next day. They were never so quiet about their mutual loathing. It was always a clash of egos, passion, and wild tempers. The day went by without a hitch. The only thing out of the ordinary beside their silence was the Duel Monsters card Jou had found on his desk. It was a 'Deck Destruction Virus of Death' card. Jou wasn't even suspicious but Yugi knew better. He was almost positive that card belonged to Seto. 


End file.
